


Warm Me Up

by Sentimental_Meteor



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25015525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sentimental_Meteor/pseuds/Sentimental_Meteor
Summary: It's cold and Bonnibel did something unexpected.Bubbline AU oneshot!
Relationships: Princess Bubblegum/Marceline
Kudos: 70





	Warm Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Adventure Time. They all belong to the works and ideas of Pendleton Ward and their artists.
> 
> (This is originally posted in my Fanfiction.net account)  
> Published Date: 12-04-16

"S-so cold! Why isn't there a heater installed in this freaking room?!" A certain raven black-haired girl exclaimed.

Bonnibel Becket stopped typing on her laptop to look up at the face of the girl beside her. She chuckled. "Aren't you listening to Lady a while ago?" she said, before continuing what she was doing.

Marceline Abadeer looked at her and shrugged. "I don't."

"Well, if you could just unplug those earphones stuck on your ears then you could've at least listened to Lady so you knew what happened."

Marceline stuck her tongue out. "Well as far as I know, the heater was still running on when I helped you with all the works yesterday. What happened?"

"Winter is coming." Bonnibel said, a hint of smile curving at the corners of her lips.

"HAHAHA." Marceline laughed sarcastically. "Yeah, you and your puns."

"I know, I know. Now shut up and finish stamping those receipts and letters."

Marceline rolled her eyes. "Yes, Madame President. Don't worry I'm almost finish here. I just hope that you're too so we can already go home together."

Bonnibel nodded, agreeing with Marceline in leaving the student council room to drive home. She couldn't bear the cold inside anymore and her teeth were already chattering together but she was trying to endure it to show to the girl beside her that the cold wasn't really bothering her at all - how prideful that was.

She then remembered the text she received earlier and couldn't help but groaned out loud.

Marceline heard the groan coming from Bonnie even with her earphones on. "What?" She looked up to see Bonnibel slumped down at the backrest of her chair, her left hand over her eyes. "Wait, what happened, Bonnibel?" Bonnibel's groan sounded alert and it kind of freaked her out that she didn't realized she said her full name - which she didn't usually do unless in a serious business.

The student council president sat up straighter and waved her hand. "No, it's nothing. I just remembered something." Marceline looked at her pushing the matter more. "Well... I'm afraid we need to wait Lady before going home."

"What?! Couldn't she just lock the door by herself so we could go home earlier?"

"She doesn't have the key. I have."

Marceline groaned, "Ah yeah," cursing their double-locked door.

"We could stay for a bit when Lady comes since I asked her and Jake to bring the heater from the repair shop. They're probably on their way now. Let's just put up with it until then."

Marceline nodded not even arguing now, too cold to open her mouth.

Not a minute had passed and the black-haired girl broke the silence again, for the second time.

"Bonniiee it's really so freaking cold. And- and I can already see my breath! See." Marceline showed.

"I know. I'm too. Even with our jackets on it's still frustratingly cold." She passed a glance to Marceline seeing her opened jacket and her loosened tie _._ She shook her head. "Marceline, what did I say about proper dress code?"

"What?" Marceline said as she flailed her arms in defend for herself. "It's not like my way of wearing our uniform could bother you. What's more, the dress code is killing my "punk-ness"... so no, no, no." She added with air-quotes.

Bonnibel closed her laptop to look at Marceline properly just in time for Marceline looking up to her too. "I know. But you're always sent to the guidance office, none other by me! - and- and I don't know, you might be reprimand to your duties in the council. It's a good thing Mr. Petrikov is the guidance counsellor or you might be in a serious tight there."

Marceline chuckled. "What. Me being in a serious tight is never going to happen... like ever."

"Hey, don't be so confident there."

"Of course, I'm confident. I have you." Marceline realized what she said, she coughed, a rather obvious fake cough "-and Simon. And others too."

Bonnibel just shook her head. "Fine. Just button your uniform jacket, okay? You said it yourself, it's cold," she said before opening her laptop to indulge herself in the council work again.

Marceline nodded but didn't do what Bonnibel asked her too since she was still on the verge of thinking about her punk reputation and miserably trying to show that the cold didn't bother her too - showing her hidden prideful side.

They were doing well for quite a few minutes until Marceline interrupted the moment, yet again.

Marceline groaned and slumped down her head on the table. She couldn't take the cold now. She, herself, ended the game she also started.

Bonnibel was silent, busy on her laptop. She knew she was already numb from the cold.

"I think I'm dying from hypothermia." Marceline said.

Bonnibel ignored the girl.

"Bonnie. I'm dying."

"I know." Bonnibel teased.

"Augh. Not funny, Bonnie. What if this is really my last breath? I don't want that! I'm far too young to die!"

"You're already 17, Marce. Although, you kind of have a point since you're mentally a 10-year old kid." Bonnibel pointed out, still busy on typing on her laptop. "Well on the positive side, at least I'm the last person you'll ever see before you die right?" Bonnibel looked at her and smiled.

Marceline widen her eyes. She didn't know if what Bonnibel said made her happy or sad, that if it really was her last breath, a smiling Bonnibel would be the last picture on her mind. But she forced this out of her mind. It's not like she's dying right here, right now, in front of her Bonnie.

Marceline just nodded her head and silence surrounded them again.

"Bonnie." Marceline interrupted childishly.

"What?"

"My fingers are shaking so much I can't even hold the stamp anymore."

Bonnibel nodded her head, too engrossed in her work since she didn't want to bring the council's work back home. It's better to finish the work now.

"I think that was the last one. Well, I'm finished now." Marceline told her later on.

"Good. Now let me finish and we're done now."

"Heeey, Bonnie. Let's go home now."

No response was coming from Bonnibel.

"Bonniieee!"

Bonnibel still ignored her.

Marceline drummed her fingers on the table but was disappointed when the sound produced was not what she expected since she's wearing winter gloves. She sighed not after a while, "Bonnie..."

"I love you." Marceline whispered.

Bonnibel unconsciously stopped her fingers from typing the next words in the word document. Her heart was beating erratically from hearing those three words coming from Marceline's mouth, like always. "Don't worry Lady already texted me that they're on the way. That was five minutes ago."

Bonnibel then heard a thump beside her. She looked at Marceline just to see her looking so downhearted, head slumped down on the table. She was about to say something when Marceline beat her first to it.

"Augh. I can't stand the cold. Warm me up with a hug, Bon. A tight hug." Marceline said child-like. "I'm so cold." _Physically and metaphorically. And you keep ignoring me! I need your attention!_ Of course, Marceline didn't say this out loud, she just pouted.

"...Marcy?"

Marceline looked up, confused that she didn't hear the tapping on the keyboard anymore. "Yeah, wh-?"

Before she could even finish her sentence, Bonnibel was pulling her into a kiss she clearly didn't expect.

Marceline suddenly felt Bonnie's hands at the back of her head and around her neck, shivering when Bonnie's cold fingers made contact at her nape but eventually forgetting the cold once she felt Bonnibel's lips moving on her own. She felt her face warming although her fingers were still numb from the cold.

She then let her arms wrapped around Bonnie's waist and pulled her closer, pulling the chair at the same time, almost making Bonnibel sit on her lap, knees bumping to each other now. She was just seeking for the warmth she so badly wanted. And she wanted nothing but Bonnibel now.

She was also aware of how Bonnibel nibbled her lower lip before sucking and pulling it, earning a guttural moan from Marceline.

And then just as fast as it first started, Bonnibel stopped kissing her. They were panting heavily and both were catching their own breaths.

Bonnibel smirked. "I love you too." And then she was kissing her again, slowly at first.

The kiss tasted so sweet, like always, and Marceline almost blanked out when she felt Bonnie's tongue pushing through her and seeking for entrance, - which she willingly granted - making her moan unconsciously.

Hearing Marceline moan made Bonnibel sucked in a breath she was holding on, releasing out a soft moan she couldn't help but voice out. Unfortunately, reality came crashing to her when she heard her phone ringtone and she pushed back Marceline to her seat, giggling when she saw how flustered, dazed and out of breath Marceline was. How Marceline's school uniform was slightly skewed and her tie was loose around her neck. How some of her hair was out of place and her jacket was ruffled. How her earphones that were stuck on her ears were now dangled freely. In other words, Marceline looked lovely.

Bonnibel and Marceline's eyes met and Bonnibel smiled before whispering on her ear, "I hope that was enough to warm you up."

Bonnibel sat up straight on her chair and opened her laptop again, eventually hearing voices at the other side of the door. In her peripheral, she saw Marceline moving, probably fixing herself. She hoped.

Not a moment later, Jake and Lady entered the room, talking.

"Oh hey! Sorry to keep you waiting, guys!" A deep voice resonated around the room. That was Jake.

"This room is too cold. Oh, hey Marceline and Bubblegum! And huh? Why are you so bright red?" Lady asked Marceline. "Oh! Just place it in there Jake."

"Here?" Jake said, holding a box - a medium size box - where the heater was encased to.

"Yes."

"Nah. She's just fine Lady." Bonnie answered for Marceline, waving her hand and smiling. "Are you fine, Marce?"

Marceline cleared her throat and looked accusingly at Bonnibel. "Yeah, I just love the cold so much." She said in a hoarse voice.

Bonnibel never laughed so sincerely that time.


End file.
